


Holiday Party?

by SweetPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, He Just Wants To Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "Harry, we are throwing a holiday party this year."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during NaNo, edited it just now cause it was kinda cute : )

"Harry, we are throwing a holiday party this year." Draco announced to Harry, standing above him while Potter was flipping through channels on the tv. Harry squinted up at him, as he was not wearing his glasses, before setting the remote down next to him on the couch.

 

"Why would we do that?" He queried, normally Harry would just give in immediately to commands like that, but there was something about Draco’s posture and shifty eyes that tipped him off to the fact that this wasn’t like all the other times Draco had wanted something.

 

"Why would we not is the real question." He scoffed.

 

"No, I don't think it is." Harry smiled, then patted the cushion next to him, "Come, love, sit down and let's talk about this." Draco rolled his eyes but obliged.

 

"I do not know what there is to discuss, I mean, do you have something against a holiday get together?" He asked, crossing his arms.

 

"No, of course not, but why bring this up all of a sudden, what brought this on?" He set his hand on Draco's thigh. Draco sighed and uncrossed his arms, looking over at Harry.

 

"You know how I visited family this weekend?"

 

"It is kind of hard to forget hours of complaining about pompous assholes you call relatives."

 

"Yeah, well one of those aresholes brought up one of the old Malfoy family holiday parties-"

 

"You want to have a party for family that you hate?"

 

"No! Merlin no, just listen. I may not have grown up in a great loving environment, but those parties were some of the only memories of that house I hold dear, and well, I don't know, I just miss them."  Draco got quieter and looked down at his lap, "Nevermind, it was a idiotic idea anyway." He mumbled. Harry huffed and reached out to grab one of Malfoy's hands with both of his. Draco looked up at his face.

 

"No it is not a bad idea at all. I think it would be fun, inviting all of our friends over to celebrate, it would be fun to decorate the house and see everyone all together before the year end. And besides all of that, if it makes you happy, I would fly to the moon and back. Hosting one party a year is more than doable if I get to see you enjoying yourself." Harry smiled. Draco pursed his lips and held back happy tears from feeling so loved all at once.

 

"Oh Harry..." He muttered, looking into his deep green eyes.

 

"I mean of course I see you more than enjoying yourself every night but-"

 

"What a idiot, can't even have a moment without making a filthy joke can you?" Draco laughed after punching Harry in the arm with his free hand. Harry leaned in and gave Draco a slow, loving kiss on the lips.


End file.
